Family Matters
by Confuzzzed
Summary: Severus Snape is happily married and expecting his first child when his wife learns he is a deatheater and bolts. What happens to Severus, his wife, Voldemort, and.... his child.
1. Dishes and Distress

Family Matters Chapter One- Dishes and Distress  
  
Notes: Yes. this will be a Severtitus Challenge response. of a sort. I don't know how to fit in Remus. so I might leave him out. Constructive Criticism is ultra welcome, as this is only my second post. Should have the next chapter up soon, as soon as I finish polishing it up.  
  
+Severus and Sam's Dungeon Quarters (Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)+  
  
June 21st 1980  
  
Severus Snape returned from his death eater meeting around 7:30. Albus had convinced him to spy for the Order of the Phoenix just after he graduated from Hogwarts almost 4 years ago. His wife Samantha smiled at him as he entered then returned to putting dishes away in the small kitchenette he had added to their dungeon quarters after their marriage two years prior. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her belly, nuzzling her neck softly and smelling her. She always smelled of rain, fresh earth, and carnations. The dirt was kind of expected though. with all the time she spent in the greenhouses helping Professor Sprout with her research.  
  
"How are you and the baby doing?" he whispered, running his hands over her rounded belly. "We're fine. but you smell like you need a shower" she murmured, carding her damp fingers through Severus' short black hair. He kissed her neck, and then headed for the bathroom. She knew he was very particular about going to the bathroom alone, so she slipped out of her robes and pulled on a big t-shirt that Severus had gotten her. He was getting tired of having to search around for his own after she borrowed them, and now. having them stretched out from her belly. She climbed into bed, and heard the water running in the bathroom, as she lay in bed, her hands resting on the swell created my the eight month old baby boy that was floating around inside. Snape soon joined her, and spooned her from behind. his hands resting on her belly as the baby started to kick back at his touch as if to say "hey. I know you. you're my daddy"  
  
The next morning, when she was still half asleep, the baby had chosen to send a strong kick directly at her full bladder. She woke immediately and raced into the bathroom. Not caring if Severus was in there or not. only to be glared at by her husband, who was sitting on the floor near the sink, grasping the dark mark burning on his arm. She gasped.forgetting her bladder, and ran to the living room, where she immediately floo'ed away, with Severus trying to ignore the strong pain from his arm and crawl after her to tell her the truth. 


	2. Arrivals and Arrangements

Family Matters Chapter Two- Arrivals and Arrangements  
  
Notes: Thank-you to Lady Lightning, Fallen Dragon, and snapefan51 for reviewing. I have the story outlined and the first couple chapters laid-out they just need to be filled-in and polished. (Jeeze. I sound like a Dentist! Want a filling with that?!) Any-Who. Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you all. -Confuzzzed-  
  
Snapefan51= I completely forgot about that! Thanks for noticing. I think I can fix that up though. Hopefully it won't be too cheesy.  
+Lily and James' Living Room (The Potter Estate -Scotland-)+  
  
June 22nd 1980  
  
James Potter was indeed surprised one summer morning, when on his way to the kitchen for breakfast, he caught Samantha Vector-Snape as she stumbled out of the fireplace into the Potter living room. James helped the sobbing woman steady herself, as he looked her over. She looked like she had just rolled out of bed, and he was stunned by the strong swell of her stomach. 'Why didn't she tell us she got pregnant?' he thought as he guided his wife's sobbing half sister to the couch. Lily heard the commotion of Samantha's arrival and hurried out of the kitchen, her wand in hand. She lowered it when she saw Samantha sitting with James, sobbing into his shoulder. Lily gently sat next to Sam, taking her sister into her arms and soothing her as best she could. They hadn't heard much from her since her wedding to Severus the year before, a little before Halloween, not that she and James had much free time, now that they were actively working against Voldemort. Between her sisters broken sobs they found that Severus had the dark mark on his forearm. Sam's husband was a death eater. She babbled about her being stupid and blind before stopping abruptly; that frightened both James and Lily. Slowly she looked up from her belly towards the fireplace. "Oh, no," she cried, "the baby! He will want the baby!" Lily looked to James, a frown on her face. Both knew that Samantha's fears that Severus was going to come after her and their unborn child and take them to Voldemort, were not unfounded They had been investigating child disappearances in their fight against Voldemort. "We have to hide her," Lily pleaded to James. Knowing that Snape would think to look for her here pretty quickly. James stood, and floo'ed away with Sam to their summer home.  
  
Once they were gone, Lily cast a simple glamorie spell to make her look pregnant just like her sister. Before heading back to the kitchen to act like nothing strange had happened that morning. She knew Severus did have some of a heart under his cold exterior, she had seen it when he had married Samantha. She didn't know what the story was with Severus, but she knew he would not cast a spell on a pregnant woman even if he was a death eater, and she planned to use that to her advantage in case he was desperate to re-capture Sam. James was soon back and they went on to sit- down to breakfast and act in a normal manner to cover Samantha's visit.  
  
Sure enough, Snape fell through the floo a few minutes later, asking if Sam had come by. he said they had gotten into a disagreement and he needed to "explain" some things to her. They told him no. acting very confused and suggesting he try Arabella's, but that they would tell her that he needed to see her if she came by. Noticing the bulge under Lily's baggy pajamas as he headed back to the fireplace, that he knew carried an unborn child like Sam's, he suddenly felt depressed. He congratulated them on their child with a tear in his eyes as he floo'ed off to Arabella's. Knowing that he might have lost his wife and son forever due to the fact that he could not get-up the courage to tell his wife about his family and spying job before she had seen the mark and jumped to conclusions.  
  
+Guest Bedroom (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
June 22nd 1980  
  
Lily Potter brushed a few loose strands of her half sister's red streaked black hair away from her tearstained face and gently pulled the blanket over her. She crossed her arms and looked sadly down at her younger sister as James rested a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and turned to her husband. "We need to hide her. Severus is obviously up to something, and if Samantha said she saw the dark mark she must have seen it." James seemed to think about it, his brow furrowed as he looked between his wife and his sister-in-law. "I have an idea," he stated as wrapped his arms around Lily, brushing a bit of floo powder off her shoulder as he did so. "She can stay here." Lily looked to James, surprise on her face. "James. what do you mean?" "I meant what I said. Samantha and the baby can stay here until this is all figured out. I don't know if he is or he isn't but Snape always rubbed me the wrong way, something about him just isn't right." Lily seemed to ponder the idea before speaking again, "James, we cannot leave her here alone." "Who said she'd be alone? We can close-up the manor and move here. The manor is too big for just the two of us, and even though I grew up in it, it still gives me the creeps sometimes." James said with a shudder. "Do you really think it is safe here?" Lily asked looking back towards her sister. "My great-uncle Alvin's wards are still up here, and he put them up before Grindewald." James said with a bit of pride, "Besides, it's hard to find somewhere when you don't know where it is." Out of the corner of her eye Lily noticed Samantha moving a bit at their noise. "We can discuss it with Samantha when she wakes up. Lets leave her to sleep a bit more," Lily murmured as she led James out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. 


	3. Baking, Biographies, and Baby

Family Matters Chapter 3- Baking, Biographies, and Baby  
  
Notes: Thanks for Kitala, summer, kateydidnt, and liz for reviewing. so far most of this is Sam-centric I want to make the next chapter have more Sev in it though. Keep reviewing. it helps me out a lot. I hope that this chapter helps fill in some of the hole relating to Samantha and Lily's relationship (more on that in a later chapter too) and how Sev kept the fact that he was a D.E. from Samantha. As always. constructive criticism is always welcome! -Confuzzzed-  
  
+First floor (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
July 12th 1980  
  
James Potter was exhausted from a long day of work when he stumbled out of the floo into the living room of his family's summer-home in Godric's Hollow. He and Lily had closed-up the huge manor and moved into the cottage a week after Samantha came to them. Right now it smelled like Samantha was making Lasagna and Garlic Bread. One major improvement that Samantha had brought with her was her skill at cooking. Neither he, nor Lily, was as skilled in the culinary arts. James in particular was a menace, and Samantha had begun to kick him out of the kitchen when she was cooking. Sure enough he heard Sam tell him to go wash-up for dinner, which Lily had just run out to the garden to get some fresh basil for, and dinner was almost ready. James left his briefcase next to his desk and washed his hands in the hall bathroom. Hearing Lily come in as he reached for the towel. He placed a soft kiss on Lily's hand when Sam was not looking. He had noticed that any excessive kissing or handholding caused Samantha to tear-up and get emotional. As he sat and joined Lily at the table, he watched Samantha puttering around, her large belly getting in the way a bit as she gathered the last few parts of the meal, and levitated a delicious smelling cake out of the oven for desert.  
  
Their plan had worked and they had not seen Severus since, and Lily had maintained that she was pregnant by putting on the glamorie whenever she went out. Both he and Lily were continuing their work against Voldemort, while Samantha worked around the house and read a lot. She seemed to be at peace with what happened, knowing that she had been a fool for not finding Severus' bathroom habits, clothing, or nighttime rituals strange and connecting them to his frequent and long "meetings". Severus always wore long sleeve shirts, and usually was into bed after she was asleep and up before her. He always made-sure the lights were out and it was pitch black in their bedroom whenever they made-love or cuddled intimately. There were no windows in their room so it was not hard for the dungeon room to be devoid of light. She felt so stupid for not noticing that before, but she had resolved to raise their son away from the dark forces, and if that meant that she had to hide from her husband for the rest of her life so be it.  
  
+Potter Gardens (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
July 28th 1980  
  
Her legs were glad for the break when Sam sat down on a pair of moss- covered rocks in the grove she had taken to sneaking off to over the past few days. The rocks formed a sort of chair that was actually a chair that her back liked. Her body was quite achy from carrying the child, and her back was constantly bothering her. Samantha was also glad to get away from her younger half sister, if just for a little while, to enjoy the outdoors. Lily had begun to stick closer to her as her pregnancy progressed. Not that she minded the company, but she really just needed a breather on her own. As a child, she had spent much of her time alone, while her mother was working at Madame Malkin's. Making specialty robes and gowns for high prices.  
  
Heather Lillian Willard was a lovely dark haired witch, who had fallen in love with Robert Evans, a squib who lived as a muggle, soon after her graduation from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. They had planned on marrying till the threat of Voldemort became too high. Heather loved Robert enough to let him go. Not knowing that she was pregnant at the time. Robert ended up getting engaged to, and marrying, a lovely muggle woman less than a year later. Heather knew that it was not her place to rip apart his marriage, so she birthed and raised her daughter Samantha Violet Willard on her own. She had heard that Robert had a daughter with his muggle wife a few months after she had birthed Sam. Supposedly there was another child born, but Heather was too busy raising their daughter alone and working to look into the family life of her past flame. Samantha was a bright and curious child. She had understood her mother's reasons for why she did not have a father, but secretly wished to meet him. As expected, on her 11th birthday, Samantha received an invitation to both Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. Since Heather had heard many good things about the Hogwarts education and staff, along with it being closer, they had decided that Samantha would attend Hogwarts.  
  
During the sorting she had heard the name Evans and sought out the half- blood girl immediately. It turned out the Lily Evans was one of the other daughters of her father. her half sister. They became very close, even though they were of different houses. Samantha was a Ravenclaw while Lily was a Gryffindor. Neither was quite outstanding so their friendship was not disrupted by the house rivalries. By Christmas break they knew everything there was to know about each other. and could almost finish each other's sentences. Lily had invited Samantha to come home with her for the vacation to meet her father and other half-sister Petunia, but Samantha had already promised to spend it with her mother----  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a strong kick in her belly. The baby was still quite active, even though there wasn't much room in there for him to move around anymore. Rubbing the abused area on her belly she leaned against the "back" of he mossy chair and sang softly to her unborn child, it calmed and fell back asleep quickly. Rubbing her belly once more she sighed. The bulge of her belly had "dropped" a few days ago, a clear sign that the baby would soon be born. Only a few more days and she would be able to hold her child in her arms. Yesterday she had started a new section in her mother's diary. that would be passed on to her child when she died, just like her mother had passed it on to her. Most of her entry was about Severus. Unlike James, she could not call him "Snape" or "Greasy-git" because she knew she still loved him. For some unknown reason she was still devoted to her husband, but Sam would not chance the life of their child by returning to him. He had wanted a family, and she was going to have his, even if he was not there. Her mother had raised her alone, and she could do the same. As she came to that conclusion she heard Lily calling her from the cottage. With a bit of difficulty because of her large belly, she stood and began to waddle back to her safe-haven.  
  
+Guest Bedroom (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
July 30th 1980  
  
James Potter was going downstairs for a late night snack when he heard Samantha calling his name. He could not see her in the bedroom by the light from her bathroom so he figured she was in there, peeking in, he was shocked. Samantha was sitting on the floor next to the toilet in her large PJ shirt, with a large red-tinged puddle between her legs and a grimace on her face. "Baby coming" she grunted between contractions. James gently picked her up and moved her to the bed. leaving her side only to wake-up Lily, since Lily was the one who had read all the midwifery information and guides. Apparently Samantha had been having contractions for a while, because she was almost 9 cm when Lily checked her.  
  
The pain seemed to be horrible for Samantha though. James tried to convince Lily to get a doctor, but both women knew that an outside person would blow Sam's cover. So Lily kept an eye on the baby while James helped her through the hard contractions and long sessions of pushing. It turned out that the baby was breech. but it was too late to try and turn him with a spell. so Sam had to deliver him breech. Sam was exhausted and glad to be able to hold her son. while both James and Lily worried about the amount of blood that came out after the baby. They sopped-up what they could. and left to wash-up after Sam convinced them she would be fine. but she wasn't.  
  
When they got back, Sam's heart had stopped beating and despite all of the resuscitation spells. she would not come back. Lily sobbed as she took the sleeping newborn from her sister's cold arms and James covered Samantha with a sheet. The little newborn had slept through the whole thing. exhausted from his long hard birth. Lily brushed the short dark hair on baby Alexander's forehead as she rocked him. Kissing her nephew on his head as James went to dig a grave for Sam while Lily watched the baby. 


	4. Crying, Changes, and Crowds

Family Matters Chapter 4- Crying, Changes, and Crowds  
  
Notes: Major thanks go out to all the people who have left the swanky reviews. They really keep me going and writing this story as fast as I am. Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you all. -Confuzzzed-  
  
Linwe Amandil- aw. you make me feel so special!  
  
Fallen Dragon- hope I am updating fast enough for you!  
  
Lady Lightning- oh. I will.  
  
Lei Dumbledore-bouncing around my dorm room "I got a review from Lei! I got a review from Lei!" Thank you for thinking my story is good! You are one of my favorite authors. Cannot wait for the next chapter of "Home for the Summer"!  
  
MerlinHalliwell- I actually have not decided yet. after the next chapter I could either jump to first year or follow Sev and his son more (which would require me to outline those chapters since I have everything else outlined already).  
  
-=-=-=- If people want to leave their opinions on whether or not I should jump or not, it might help me make a decision and/or give me some ideas. Please tell me what you think about this! I am confused! -=-=-=-  
  
+ Potter Gardens (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
June 31st 1980  
  
The sun was beginning to rise behind the rain clouds as James levitated the marble headstone into place as the rain kept falling. Lily pulled her cloak further over her tear-stained face and reinforced the shield and heat spells on the blankets that kept baby Alex dry and warm in the cold rain. James rested a hand on her hip and his other on her shoulder. "Come-on," he said gently, "We need to take the baby in. He'll be hungry soon, and we don't have anything for him yet." Lily nodded sadly and let James lead her back to the cottage.  
  
Lily stood in the doorway to the living room watching James and baby Alex as she dried her hair with a towel. When they had gotten back, Alexander had woken up and was fussing so James had called back to the manor and asked Simon to bring over some diapers, bottles, and baby stuff for Alex. The house-elf appeared a few minutes later with a pile of stuff. They all headed upstairs to the guest bedroom where Simon quickly set to removing the furniture and turning it into a nursery. Once everything was gone and the walls were newly painted light blue, he enlarged a crib, changing table, and a set of drawers filled with some small baby clothes that were from James' own childhood nursery. Then Simon enlarged a large squishy package of diapers, which he put under the changing table, along with a case of wipes. Lily placed Alex on the changing table and got him into a tiny diaper and blue one-piece sleeper while Simon and James went to prepare some bottles for Alex. who was getting fussier. When Lily came downstairs with Alex. James took the now wailing baby from her and told her to go take a shower. That he would feed and get Alex to sleep. She headed upstairs as James wrapped Alex up snugly in a warm blanket and snagged a warm bottle off the coffee table, and settled down to feed his nephew.  
  
+ Living Room (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
August 1st 1980  
  
Lily and James had each managed to snag a bit of sleep between the frequent feedings during the night, and were exhausted emotionally as well as physically. Little Alex was quite a good baby though, according to Lily, who had often babysat during her summers at home. He cried very little and seemed to be good tempered. Alex had enjoyed his sponge bath that morning very much, although, Simon had to come back to the cottage and coach them through it.  
  
James held a dozing Alexander in his arms after a feeding as he and Lily discussed what they were going to do. In hindsight, Lily's plan of pretending she was pregnant was a perfect cover. They could just pretend that Lily had a home-birth and that Alex was their son. The only problem was that, even as a newborn, Alex seemed to resemble Snape quite a bit. He even had a tiny Snape wizard mark on his small shoulder. Luckily, it looked like he had managed to get Samantha's nose, and not Severus' large one. Which had been quite nice till Sirius broke it in fourth year during a squabble in Charms. Lily had known that Alexander could not stay 'Alex' so she pulled out her wand and started to chant about 20 charms, going so fast that James could not keep-up so he settled watching Alex slowly stop looking like Snape, and look more like him. When Lily stopped, Alexander's longish (for a baby), straight, and black with red-streaks, hair had shortened, curled a bit, and become almost as messy as James' own. Even though Alex really only had very little hair to start with, the change was quite visible. The Wizard-mark had also been concealed, along with any chances for the infant's blue-grey eyes to turn anything but Evans green or Potter brown.  
  
Sadly. Lily returned her wand to her pocket, softly murmuring, "Welcome to our family Harry James Potter." as she placed a soft kiss on the baby's head. James sighed. a little worried about what this meant for Alexan.'Harry'. Then after a sigh, he did the same, placing a soft kiss on Harry's soft forehead as Lily stood to go make lunch. The baby just snuggled against his warmth. unaware of the major changes that had occurred in just 10 minutes time.  
  
After lunch, Lily fed Harry again while James quickly filled out some birth announcements that Simon had sent over. Knowing that the Marauders would come over as soon as they got the message, Lily took Harry upstairs, and settled down with the baby to finish his feeding, and pretend that she was tired from the birth. Once she was upstairs James sent the announcements off with their owls Regina and Roland and went to the kitchen to charm the lunch dishes clean. Sure enough. just ten minutes later Sirius and Remus fell out of the Floo into the living room. Sirius bear-hugged James and asked where the prong-ling was; wanting to see him before he had to get back to work at the ministry. Searching the living room and Kitchen while Remus gave him a short hug. still sore from the change six days ago. "Lily and the baby are resting upstairs Padfoot." James said, before racing after Sirius so he would not disturb the baby overly much. Remus followed them at a slower pace, just reaching the stairs when Peter flew out of the fireplace and landed on the coffee table, snapping it in half. Remus hid a laugh as he repaired the table with a flick of his wand while Peter stood and dusted himself off.  
  
+ Nursery (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
August 1st 1980  
  
When he and Peter got to the nursery, Lily was just finishing burping the baby with Sirius standing behind the rocking chair making faces and cooing at the surprised infant. Remus wiggled his nose a bit at the smell of the baby powder and the dirty diapers in the trashcan. His senses were still heightened from the full moon. Peter immediately went to look at the baby as Lily passed Harry to James, who settled the safely infant in his arms, before letting Sirius and Peter have a chance. Harry seemed a little surprised at these new people. Since the only person aside from James and Lily that he had seen so far was Simon. Not that his eyesight was fully developed yet, but the voices were different from those he was used to. Remus got a quick look at the baby and went to see how Lily was. She looked sad and happy at the same time as she watched the other two men hold Harry. but he knew he had to ask why they had kept the baby a secret so long. Lily seemed to see the question in his eyes and led him over to the padded window seat that overlooked the gardens. After Remus handed over the gift that he was thoughtful enough to bring, she pulled at the wrapping paper as she just sat watching the others with Remus at her side. Eventually, a few minutes later, Sirius and Peter pulled themselves away from Harry. Sirius had to get to work and James didn't catch where Peter had to go, but he had to leave too.  
  
James decided to see them out and passed a sleepy Harry back to Lily. She cradled the infant in one arm as she opened the box, pulling out a soft blue-plaid fleece baby blanket and a soft plush leopard. Her smile shortened when she saw the leopard, only she, Remus, and Severus knew about her half-sister's rarely used animagius form. Putting the plush toy next to her, she wrapped Harry in the soft blanket and looked up at Remus sadly. "I can see what you want to know Remus, and aside from the whole Voldemort thing, I guess we wanted to know that this one was going to make it before we announced anything." Remus took her hand and kissed the knuckles. feeling bad about bringing up their last three tries to start a family. "Why don't you hold him?" she said holding out the blanket-wrapped baby to him, wanting to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Remus took Harry gingerly, not knowing how to hold a baby. never the less and infant. Lily smiled as she moved his arms so he was supporting Harry's head, and then went to wipe her eyes on a tissue from the box under the changing table. Remus sniffed. he smelled someone that was NOT a Potter in the room. Looking around, wary that it might be a Death Eater, he held the baby closer.. But. the smell was coming from near him. it was coming from the baby. Lily turned back in time to see Remus open the blankets and sniff at Harry. Then he slowly looked up. training his amber eyes on her.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Note: I did NOT create the idea of "Wizard-marks" that honor goes to Viscountess Babbles-On. I have sent her an e-mail asking permission to use them and am waiting for a reply. Don't be worried if they are removed. the story really does not need them but I think they are a very cool idea.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	5. Explanations, Emotions, and Elucidations

Family Matters Chapter 5- Explanations, Emotions, and Elucidations  
  
Notes: I have all these swanky people reviewing.. I feel so special. I have been busy and have a bunch of tests coming up so I will try to update as often as I can. Once again, constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you all. -Confuzzzed-  
  
Much thanks to.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
momma-dar, Erin (I said Over-easy!), Linwe Amandil, Viscountess Babbles-On (Who has been amazingly nice about letting me use her idea of "Wizard Marks" PS- I will ask if I want to fiddle with any of the facts on them. or create new ones.), Kateri, Fallen Dragon, Minerva-Severus-Dumbledor, pixyfairy120, and Severitus (The Alpha-author of the whole "Sev and Harry are relatives" challenge. which has swamped FF.N and other sites. I mean really. WOW... look at how many responses there are to your challenge!)... Who all were nice enough to review the last chapter.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
-=-=-=- If people want to leave their opinions on whether or not I should jump straight to Hogwarts or not, it might help me make a decision and/or give me some ideas. Please tell me what you think about this! I am confuzzzed! -=-=-=-  
-----------------------------  
  
+ Nursery (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
August 1st 1980  
  
"I can see what you want to know Remus, and aside from the whole Voldemort thing, I guess we wanted to know that this one was going to make it before we announced anything." Remus took her hand and kissed the knuckles. feeling bad about bringing up their last three tries to start a family. "Why don't you hold him?" she said holding out the blanket-wrapped baby to him, wanting to wipe away the tears on her cheeks. Remus took Harry gingerly, not knowing how to hold a baby. never the less an infant. Lily smiled as she moved his arms so he was supporting Harry's head, and then went to wipe her eyes on a tissue from the box under the changing table. Remus sniffed. he smelled someone that was NOT a Potter in the room. Looking around, wary that it might be a Death Eater, he held the baby closer.. But. the smell was coming from near him. it was coming from the baby. Lily turned back in time to see Remus open the blankets and sniff at Harry. Then he slowly looked up. training his amber eyes on her.  
  
Lily paled. and she could have hexed herself for not realizing that Remus would catch Harry's different scent, since she had not covered Samantha or Snape's scents with a charm. James came back to the nursery to see his wife, pale and nervous, staring with Remus, who was holding Harry, and looking very confused. "Lily?" James asked softly, coming up next to his wife. "James," Remus interrupted, "Who is this baby?" He could smell James, as he got nervous, glancing back and forth between his wife and the bundle in Remus' arms. Looking back to Lily, who was trying to tell him to be quiet with her eyes, James sighed and gave-up. He turned the rocking chair towards Remus and sat-down. his elbows on his knees, and his chin resting in his hands as he though how to tell the werewolf. Lily closed her eyes as he lifted his head and began to tell Remus about baby Harry.  
  
+ Severus' Potions Lab (Dungeons -Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-)+  
  
September 12th 1980  
  
Severus Snape was not a happy man. He had spent almost three months searching for his wife. and his son. whenever he could. It was hard for him to imagine, but his son should be at least a month old by now. He felt like a failure. he was not there for his son's birth, his didn't even know if his son looked more like he or his wife, and he was not even aware of what his wife had decided for a name. They had narrowed it down to a few names. He could only guess that Severus was one of them. Although, she had also seemed to like Alexis, Harold, and Nathan too. He was also upset, almost constantly, that he did not get up the courage to tell Samantha about his job spying before she found out on her own. He had looked everywhere he could think of. Potter's, Arabella's, Lupin's, he even looked for her at the flat she used to share with her mother, but no luck.  
  
Albus had found him and escorted him back to Hogwarts on the 30th of August, so he could get ready for the upcoming school year. Severus was going to quit and keep searching when Albus pointed out that Samantha was good at hiding both herself, and an infant, and she would not be found. His best bet was to wait at Hogwarts till Voldemort was defeated. then they would publicize his job spying, and make sure that everyone knew Severus was a spy for the light. When Samantha heard the truth she would come back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore knew she would. Severus had just finished his last class of the week and had stopped in his lab to gather some energy potions, and leave the papers for a house elf to grade, so he could search all weekend, and still be awake for classes on Monday. Although he still had dark bags under his black eyes from when he had done the same the weekend before. He was about to leave for London when the dark mark began to burn strongly. "Aaarrgghhh!" he exclaimed in frustration, as he left his stuff, grabbed his cloak, and stalked out past the gates so he could apparate to Lord Voldemort's side.  
  
+ James' Office on the Second Floor (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
October 29th 1980  
  
James Potter had a problem. Actually he had two. First, he had Dark Lord after him who wanted to kill he and his family. Second, he had a son that was not his son. and the real father knew nothing of his existence, or his wife's death. But the father was also accused of being in league with previously mentioned insane dark wizard. That is where James had some trouble. He had seen Severus Snape with his late sister-in-law before they had gotten married, and just after. James had no problem taking in Samantha and protecting his nephew, but he just could not believe that Severus. the Severus who went out of his way to help a lost toddler in muggle London get home during their 7th year. would ever wish harm on a child. Especially a child from his own blood, sweat, and tears. Lily had no problem believing it; she was more worried about Harry and being a good mother to him now. James was just as ecstatic about being a father, but he knew that Harry was not his blood son, and that Severus deserved to know about his son. They had been under the Fidelius Charm for four weeks so far. and James had spent all that time debating on what to do. That morning he had finally made his decision. He had been leaning against the doorframe watching Lily rock Harry to sleep, and he realized that Severus would never get to see such a happy scene. and he recalled the pain in Severus' eyes when he had realized that Samantha was probably not coming back.  
  
He sat down at his desk, grabbed a quill, ink, and pulled out a clean sheet of parchment from the bottom drawer.. Then he began to write.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
On a humorous end-note. I went to the Ya-Ya Sisterhood name generator that Viscountess Babbles-On got her name at. and I thought mine was quite appropriate.  
  
-Confuzzzed. (aka-Empress Drives Like a Demon) 


	6. Facts and Fussiness

Family Matters Chapter Six- Facts and Fussiness  
  
Notes: Sorry this took so long.. The end of spring semester was insanely hectic for me. have been very busy outside of school too. Thanks to those who reviewed. ( gets 5 F.M. house points for such an interesting screen name.) Umm. criticism is welcome. and onto the next chapter! Should have chapter Seven up soon. since I am now back at home for a few weeks before hopefully getting a job for the summer.  
  
+ James' Office on the Second Floor (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
October 30th 1980  
  
James Potter set down his quill next to the empty bottle and smiled down at Harry, who let out a gum-showing yawn and flailed his tiny arms a little, before settling back down in the crook of James' arm. Lily had decided that it was his turn to take Harry for his late-night bottle since he was still up, and since she had been woken up early by Harry's "I'm Wet" cries that morning; she got to go to bed early because of it. Seeing that Harry's still blue-grey eyes were beginning to sink lower and lower even as he continued to nurse from the bottle. James picked up his quill again, and finished his final draft of his letter for Severus, before rolling it up with the delivery instructions and leaving it on the side table near the office fireplace with a note for Simon to drop it off at Gringott's the next day. He moved the now sleeping three month-old onto his shoulder as he magicked the empty bottle back in the magical bottle re-fill/warmer in the kitchen, and then carried Harry down the hall to the nursery.  
  
After carefully laying Harry down in his crib, James covered him with the warm baby-blanket that Dumbledore had passed along from Minerva last time he had met with the headmaster, just before going under the Fidelius charm. After checking that Harry was all set, he turned off the light in the nursery and went to join his wife in bed.  
  
+ Kitchen (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)+  
  
October 31st 1980  
  
Harry Potter was usually a happy, pleasant, easy-going baby. but today he had been very fussy. He had started crying often, sometimes for no apparent reason, and the only way to calm him down was to hold him and talk to him. Right now James was sitting on the counter, bouncing Harry on his lap and making funny faces while the baby was still in a good mood. Lily was attempting to finish getting dinner ready. She and James were going to have Yams, Ham, Cornbread, Pumpkin Juice, and green beans; with some vanilla pudding for desert. If Harry was interested, Lily was going to see if he wanted to try a little pudding or some juice, but he would probably just stick to his bottle.  
  
Halfway through a late dinner, Harry had begun to cry again, and the weather had decided to turn a bit more for the worse. James had already finished the dishes while Lily was changing Harry's diaper upstairs. He heard her coming down the stairs with a sniffling Harry when on a whim he glanced outside, and saw the group of people in dark robes, with white masks coming up the walk. Turning to Lily, who was half way down the stairs, he yelled at her to take Harry and run. Then turning back to the door, he pulled out his wand and prepared to defend his wife, and his adopted son who had over time begun to be his real son. He would fall before he would allow either of them to be hurt.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yippee, I finally have another chapter up. even though it is kind of short. Hopefully it will be more posts with a little less writing in each one but we will see.  
  
I have not yet received any replies or opinions on whether or not I should write some of Harry's childhood after being placed with the Dursley's. or I should do the baby-almost 11 year old jump like in the books. I have one more chapter to polish and post before this needs to be decided and written, so please review and let me know.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 


	7. a Gash & Garbled thoughts

Family Matters Chapter Seven- a Gash & Garbled thoughts  
  
Notes: I'M BACK!!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed. I am very sorry that I did not get a chance to update this story over the summer. but I was working at a summer camp, which kind of limited my access to the Internet. Also I moved into an apartment and I just managed to get my computer set back up and the Internet connected this week. I think I might have decided how I am going to "skip" to Harry's Hogwarts years, however if you still have an opinion on the shift, please review and let me know. Constructive Criticism is ultra welcome. Should have the next chapter up soon; since my calendar is pretty clear for the next week. Also, I will try to make the chapters a bit longer if I can, as a few people have mentioned that they would like more to read at a shot.  
  
PS- Gryphnwng, there is a few reasons why I did not allow a year to pass although some of which I have not revealed all about yet. First, I wanted Harry to be a baby, not a toddler. I have little experience with toddlers and I just don't feel comfortable writing them yet. Second, an 'unknown' "something" which has not yet been revealed in any of the posted chapters. And Third, I think Voldemort was after the Potters because of Harry's powers, if that were true. why would he wait a whole year and three months before attacking. They were not under the fidelius alone for that Whole time, they would have gone crazy. At least. I would. "Hee hee. Crazy? I was crazy once. they locked me in the red room.."  
  
OK back now. and on with the story.  
  
+Front Yard (Potter Summer Home -Godric's Hollow-)++  
  
October 31st 1980  
  
With a 'pop' Albus Dumbledore and Rubeus Hagrid appeared on the lawn of the Potter's safe house in Godric's Hollow. Something had happened to James, Lily, or little Harry; and the charm around the hollow had fallen, and set off the alarms in his office back at Hogwarts. The house looked fine, if a little dark, but the front door was wide open. Albus approached the house, with his wand out and Hagrid behind him. As he stepped cautiously onto the stoop, he saw a pair of white-socked feet. Entering the house, he saw that it was James, dead on the floor, his eyes still open in shock. Hagrid gasped and sobbed behind him, at the loss of his young friend. Albus crouched and gently shut James' frigid eyelids and pocketed his past student's wand. Scanning the first floor he saw nothing amiss or out of place. He told Hagrid to go to London and tell the ministry of the attack, and told him he would meet him at Hogwarts after he checked upstairs.  
He quickly found Lily and Harry on the floor in the nursery, Lily on her back, just like James (wand still in hand), although she had her 'free' hand holding Harry to her chest. He sadly had taken her wand from her hand and was shutting her eyes when the tiny dark-haired head on her chest turned, and looked up at him sadly. Harry was alive! Albus gently pried Harry from Lily's chilled grasp, and picked him up and checked him over, finding nothing wrong with him except for a bloody gash on the baby's forehead. Knowing that there was nothing else for him to do here since the Aurors would be arriving soon, he wrapped the cold baby in a thick fuzzy blanket from his crib, and carried him downstairs.Harry's lip began to tremble as Albus took them out on the lawn and apparated to his office's private un-warded closet, where he could take his short passage to the hospital wing to get Harry's forehead tended to.  
  
+Mid-level Holding Cells (Ministry of Magic Suspect Interrogation Branch -Azkaban-)++  
  
November 9th 1980  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked down the halls of Azkaban with a heavier step that usual, not because of the loss of James and Lily Potter, and the orphaning of their young son; but because he had been unable to plead Severus' case till yesterday. The goodhearted Slytherin whom had volunteered his life at age 11 to join the Deatheaters and spy for the light, loosing his wife and unborn son in the process, had been imprisoned in Azkaban for 8 days. Only he, Lily, and Samantha knew of Severus' horrid childhood. Samantha and their son had been the only thing holding him together for the longest time. He feared Severus' condition; it was quite possible that Severus might have given up after 8 days of intense interrogation and close vicinity to dementors.  
Rounding the last bend, he made himself lift his chin-up and act stronger than he felt for Severus' sake, but even Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindewald, could not keep up the act when he saw Severus. The guard unlocked the cell and handed him the bag of Severus' personal effects. Albus set the bag on the floor and knelt next to Severus. He sighed, looking all his many years old, as he snagged the bag and gathered the broken young man in his arms. He carried Severus all the way to his quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts, where he spent the most of four months nursing his 'child' back to health both physically and emotionally. Although he knew Severus would never be exactly the same again. 


	8. Habituation, Halobiont, and Halcyon

Family Matters Chapter Eight- Habituation, Halobiont, and Halcyon  
  
Notes: Sorry took so long to put this online. Hope to get another chapter up soon... before my new job starts. Please read my new story and let me know what you think of it. Any-who. on with the story.  
  
+Cupboard Under the Stairs (Dursley Residence -Surry-)++  
  
August 31st 1991  
  
The whole house was completely silent for the first time Harry could ever remember; even Uncle Vernon and Dudley weren't snoring. He was very glad that he had asked Hagrid to take Hedwig to Hogwarts with him. There was only SO MUCH room in the cupboard under the stairs. And he didn't want to imprison his new friend. Hedwig was too beautiful to lock-up. He wasn't though. as Vernon had locked him in there three days ago as punishment for "making fun" of Dudley's tail. They only let him out to do supervised chores, and for two visits to the loo a day. Despite his small size, Harry could barely lay on his bed, even curled up on his side. The new wooden trunk (with lock thanks to Vernon) took up over half of his cot. He sat and thought about all the amazing things he had seen in Diagon Alley to take up the rest of his time. He would be glad to get out of the cupboard come morning. He already knew that Hogwarts was going to be so much better than the Dursley's.  
  
+Kitchen (Dursley Residence -Surry-)++  
  
September 1st 1991  
  
Harry quietly sat on his stool in the corner nibbling on a slice of mostly burnt toast and an overly soft half of a kiwi, as the Dursley's shoveled the omelets and fruit salad Harry made into their mouths as fast as they could. Vernon had lugged his trunk out into the hall, and unlocked it, so Harry could add the few things he owned. like his toothbrush and nicer pair of old sneakers. while they waited for Dudley to come down for breakfast. Once they were done eating, Harry would do the dishes as usual, while the Dursley's would help Dudley get packed to go to the hospital to have his tail removed. Vernon had informed him earlier that they would be dropping him off at the station on their way to the doctors.  
  
Harry stood quietly by the door, while Vernon and Dudley carried Dudley's bag down the stairs. It was teeming with handheld video games and candy bars. and so was the bag Petunia was carrying. Vernon glared at him as he opened the door and walked out, Dudley and Petunia following. Not worrying about the neighbors as Petunia had bought Dudley a long duster to hide his tail. Harry sighed and dragged his heavy trunk to the car on his own. Luckily Vernon tossed it in the trunk, as Harry didn't think he would have gotten it up and in on his own; before 'quietly' informing Harry that he was to leave Dudley alone in the car, and stay as far away from his son as he could. Harry nodded and climbed into the car, Dudley's bottom took up almost the same space on the seat, as his trunk would have. Harry squished himself tightly against the door, and tried to ignore Dudley as he threw candy wrappers at him the whole ride to London.  
  
+Outside Kings Cross Station (London)++  
  
September 1st 1991  
  
Harry flipped his trunk onto a trolley with a bit of luck and one smashed finger after Vernon practically threw it at him, and sped off. Sighing, he tried to forget the Dursley's and worry instead about finding the right platform to get to Hogwarts. his new home. 


End file.
